I didn't steal your boyfriend
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: Miroku and Kagome are gone on vacation, leaving a very bored InuYasha and Sango. They decide to hang out one day, and now they are the best example of best friends.But when Kagome comes back, is that jealously i see? Inu/san a lil bit inu/kag at beginning


**This is an InuYasha Musical! (well kind of, there's going to be singing it in) This is an inu/san paring so if you don't like them don't read it.**

**Well a quick summary of the story is that it's summer time (in present day, I like present day InuYasha stories a little better than their normal time.) Well, anyways, Kagome and Miroku left to go on vacation leaving their boyfriend, InuYasha, and girlfriend, Sango alone. The two never hung out by themselves. The only time they hang out is when Miroku or Kagome makes them. ('Cause Kagome is Sango's best friend and Miroku is InuYasha's best friend.) The two teens are completely bored and decide to hang out one day. Then they start hanging out everyday becoming really close friends. After a month and a half Miroku and Kagome come back, and Kagome notices how close InuYasha and Sango have become and she accuses Sango of trying to steal InuYasha from her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or InuYasha! **

"I'm going to miss you," Sango said as she hugged her best friend. The Inu Gang (except Miroku, because he left a couple days before) were at the airport saying good-bye to Kagome, before she left to where ever. Sango couldn't remember where she was going.

"I'm going to miss you too Sango!" Kagome said as she hugged her friend back. InuYasha watched them and scoffed.

"It's not like we're never gonna see her again, so why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" InuYasha said as the two girls stopped hugging and looked at him. Kagome was getting a little mad that InuYasha was being insensitive and Sango just sighed, seeing how stupid Kagome's boyfriend could be. That's when Kagome's flight number was being called saying the plane was going to take off in five minutes.

Kagome went up to InuYasha and gave him a peck on the lips and said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." InuYasha replied as she started walking off to the gate for her plane.

She turned around and said to the group, "Bye guys! Please don't fight while I'm gone, okay?" Then she turned around and started walking off again, disappearing into the crowd. InuYasha and Sango watched her walk away, before they both left in different directions to go find their cars and go home.

A week later…

At InuYasha's house

InuYasha was extremely bored. All his friends were busy doing something that day, so he couldn't hang out with them. He didn't want to watch T.V., because he wasn't really a T.V. guy. Normally he would be hanging out with Kagome, but since she's not here he has no one to hang out with. He grabbed his phone and started going through his contact list. 'C'mon…there has to be somebody that I can hang out with. 'He thought as he kept going through it. Then he saw Sango's name. How could he have missed her name earlier? 'I wonder what she's up to." He thought as he called Sango.

At Sango's house

Sango was on her stomach, lying on her bed bored to death. "Urgh! Kirara I'm so bored!" She said as she looked at her kitty, who looked back at her tilting her head to the side a little bit. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling trying to figure out something to do so she wouldn't be so bored. Then Sango's cell phone started ringing. "Ah!" she yelled as she sat up and then realized it was her phone that scared her. "Stupid phone…" she mumbled and then looked to see who called her. 'InuYasha? Why is he calling me?' She thought as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, just a little bored. How about you?"

"Same. So, why did you call me?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to see if you we're doing anything, and if you weren't if you wanted to hang out with me."

"Oh, um, no I'm not doing anything, and sure I'll hang out with you."

"Cool. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Sango hung up and put her phone on her nightstand. "Well now I have something to do today." Sango said getting off her bed and walking over to her closet to pick out some clothes. She grabbed a pink tank top and some jeans. She turned on her radio and started getting ready. The song the radio was playing was one of Sango's favorites, so she sang along with it.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your brake lights, you're in a city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia_

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me_

_Disconnecting, no one calls, the phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out or figure this sit out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_I feel like a monster, oh_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

_If you can't go-o-o_

_I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Put on your pretty lies you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia_

After the song, Sango was dressed and had finished brushing her hair. She left her hair down, because she only wears it up when she's playing sports or if it bugs her too much. She then started adding her pink eyeliner and mascara. She finished getting ready around the time InuYasha came to her house and they left.

A month later…

8:00 a.m. At Sango's house

Sango was rudely awaken by her cell phone ringing that she had a text. 'Who the hell would be texting me this early?' She thought as she grabbed her cell phone to see who would pay for waking her up so early.

_From: InuYasha_

_To: Sango_

_Subject: Hey_

_Hey San! You're awake right?_

Sango replied:

_From: Sango_

_To: InuYasha_

_Subject: Re: Hey_

_Now, I'm awake, thanks to someone…*hint* *hint* Inu *hint* *hint* Tell me who gets up at 8 am on a Saturday?_

After a minute Sango's phone started ringing saying she got a reply from InuYasha

_From: InuYasha_

_To: Sango_

_Subject: Re: Re: Hey_

_Well that would be me and you, San. _

Sango replied:

_From: Sango_

_To: InuYasha_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey_

_You know I'm going to hurt you later for waking me up. Anyways I'm going back to sleep like normal people are doing right now. _

Sango sent the text message and put her phone on vibrate so it wouldn't wake her up and put it on her nightstand. She then closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep when she heard someone yell, "Get up you lazy woman!" Sango grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at the person who yelled. He caught it easily and said, "I'm not afraid to sit on you. "

Sango sat up and looked at him, "I'm good. Last time you sat on me, you almost killed me. How much do you weigh anyway? I think you should go on a diet fatty."

InuYasha walked over to her, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Anyway how did you get into my room?" Sango asked. InuYasha pointed at her window. "Ever heard of a door?" Sango asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Okay, just making sure, because we have one downstairs you can use ya know." Sango said with a smirk. InuYasha just said feh, and went out her window and climbed down the tree that was next to her window. 'Is he really going to let me sleep?' Sango thought. 'That's so unlike him.' Just as she was about to lay back down she heard her little brother, Kohaku, scream and her father yell, "Who the hell-" Then she heard footsteps and InuYasha opened her door and came in.

"Are you happy now?" He asked her.

"What did you do?" Sango asked.

"I came in using the front door." InuYasha said like it was obvious.

"Oh…why did my brother scream then?"

"Oh, well, when I was opening the door your brother was next to it and I guess I scared him or something." InuYasha said laughing a little when he remembered Kohaku's face.

Sango sighed. "Ever heard knocking or using the doorbell?" Sango asked looking at him.

"Nope," InuYasha said with a smile on his face.

Sango sighed. "Well, I have to get changed since it looks like you're not going to let me go back to sleep. Now go downstairs and apologize to my brother for scaring him." Sango said as she pushed InuYasha out of her room and closed the door. She then walked over to her closet. 'What am I gonna wear today?' She thought as she went through her cloths. She decided to wear jean shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a bright pink tank-top with a kind of large white shirt with words everywhere on it. (**Sorry if it's a bad description, I just moved to the U.S. this summer, I lived in Japan for six years and my best friend used to wear an outfit like that and it was super cute) **She quickly got changed and ran down the stairs to her living room to see InuYasha and Kohaku sitting on the couch distracted by the T.V. She smiled and walked in front of the T.V. and said, "Sorry am I in your way?"

"Sango!" Kohaku whined. InuYasha blushed a little and stood up.

"Let's just go." He said and started to walk to the door. Sango followed him.

"Bye Dad!" She yelled as her and InuYasha walked out the door and went to her car. When they both got in she turned to InuYasha and said, "Ready?"

"Feh, I don't even know where were going." He said and Sango just smiled.

:: At Café Ayame::

"Café Ayame?" InuYasha asked as he and Sango got out of the car. Sango nodded and they both went in. They decided to sit at a table with two chairs that was next to a window. InuYasha noticed how crowded the café was. There was a stage there too. 'I wonder what the stage is for.' InuYasha thought. Then a girl with red hair pulled up in two pigtails with a white sundress came running over to them.

"Sango! How have you been? I haven't seen ya in awhile." The girl said.

"I've been fine. How about you, Ayame?" Sango asked with a smile.

"I've been good. So what brings you here? Are you gonna si-" Ayame was cut off by someone's voice.

"Ayame! We're up next." The voice yelled and Ayame gave Sango 'I'll be back' look before running off towards the voice.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked.

"That was Ayame. Her family owns this café and they named it after her. Our fathers are close friends so we hung out a lot." Sango said. Before InuYasha could say anything the lights went dim and a spotlight was shined on the stage where Ayame was. Then music started playing and Ayame started singing.

_**(Who ha! Who ha!)**_

_Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_**(Who ha!)**_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too_

_**(Who ha! Who ha!)**_

_Hello, baby, can I see a smile_

Then a spotlight shined on Koga and he started singing.

_I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild_

_(Okay!)_

Ayame:

_Can I come, I am sitting alone_

Koga:

_No, friends are never alone_

_(That's right!)_

Then a random girl came and Koga started to talk to her and Ayame started singing.

_Maybe, some pretty girls are in you world_

Ayame then walked over to Koga and pushed the girl away from him.

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

They both started dancing and singing.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Ayame moved away from Koga and started dancing and singing.

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too_

Koga:

_My best friend!_

_Who ha! Who ha!_

_Who ha! Who ha!_

Ayame:

_Na na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_**(Who ha! Who ha!)**_

Ayame walked up to Koga and sang:

_Aloha baby, let's go to the beach_

Koga:

_Yeah, girls in bikini's are waiting for me_

_(uh huh)_

Ayame sighed and sang:

_But I was hoping for a summer-romance_

Koga looked at her and sang:

_So why can't you take a chance_

_(Okay!)_

Then the same girl that was talking to Koga earlier came up to him and started talking to him again. Ayame watched them and sang:

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

Ayame split them apart and looked at Koga and sang:

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

They both sang:

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Ayame walked away from Koga and started singing and dancing.

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too_

Koga:

_My best friend!_

_Who ha! Who ha!_

_Who ha! Who ha!_

Ayame:

_Who ha!_

_Na na nanana nananananananaaa!_

Ayame walked up to Koga and sang:

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me __**(yeah)**__, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

Koga:

_Let's get this party on,_

_Hit me with that laser-gun!_

Ayame:

_Oh whoa oh_

_(C'mon boys!)_

_**(who ha! Who ha!)**_

_Oh whoa oh_

_You should get a best friend too_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

_**(my best friend!)**_

_**(Who ha! Who ha!)**_

_**(Who ha! Who ha!)**_

_He's so sweet!_

_Na na nanana nanananananaaa!_

They both bowed and got off the stage. The lights went back to normal and everyone clapped. "Wow they're really good. I didn't even know Koga could sing." InuYasha said in awe. Sango smiled.

"Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret." Sango said. Before InuYasha could answer Ayame was at their table.

"How were we?" Ayame asked.

"You guys were great." Sango said.

"Thanks. So are you? Because it would really help out business and whatever you order I'll make it free. Please Sango?" Ayame begged.

"Alright, fine." She said and Ayame smiled. Sango looked at InuYasha and said, "I'll be right back. Go ahead and order something, everything is really good here." Then she was dragged off somewhere with Ayame. Then a waiter came and InuYasha ordered his food and wondered where Sango and Ayame took off to. Then some music started playing and he looked at the stage and saw Sango on it with a microphone in her hand.

_Turn up the music _

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control_

Sango continued singing and started dancing.

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

Then the lights went dim again, and a spotlight was on Sango.

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh,oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop,this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

InuYasha was shocked to see Sango singing and dancing. He always thought see didn't like to dance. 'She's really good.' InuYasha thought as he watched her. Then Ayame appeared next to him. "Can you sing?" She asked.

"Um... yeah. Why?" He asked. Ayame didn't hear him say why, she grabbed him the second after he said yeah and dragged him over near the stage. Then she gave him a microphone and pushed him onto the stage. 'I hate her!' InuYasha thought. A spotlight went on him as soon as he took a step on the stage and everyone was looking at him. Sango was still dancing. He didn't want to look like an idiot so he sang.

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall_

_And just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you work that thing_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Sango started singing again._

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_**(Everybody in the club!)**_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_**(Everybody in the club!)**_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_**(Everybody in the club!)**_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Sango stopped dancing and there was a round of applause. The lights went back to normal. InuYasha and Sango gave a short bow and walked off the stage back to their table. When they were seated Sango said, "Wow I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing or dance. Especially dance, because you're a bigger klutz than Kagome is!" InuYasha said with a grin.

"Whatever." Sango said as she looked away.

"Feh. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't as long as you won't."

There was silence between the two and Sango didn't like it so she broke it, "So, how's Kagome? I haven't heard from her in awhile."

"She's alright. She told me she's having fun and stuff. How's Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"…" Sango just looked out the window. InuYasha noticed Sango looked kind of sad.

"Sango?"

"…I broke up with Miroku, and he hasn't talked to me since." Sango said still looking out the window.

"When?"

"A couple days before he left for his trip."

"Oh, wow. Why? What happened?"

:: Flash back::

Sango and Miroku were going to go see a movie and hang out tonight. Sango couldn't wait. She made sure her make-up, hair, clothes, etc. were perfect. She wanted to hang out with Miroku any chance she got before he left for his trip. She knew it would only be a month and a half, but still she would miss him a lot. It was getting a little late and Miroku still hadn't come to her house to get her. 'He's running late." She thought. 'But he's never late! I wonder if something bad happened.' Then her cell phone started ringing. She saw it was Miroku and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, sorry I can't make it tonight. I'm sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold. I think I'll be better tomorrow and I'll make it up to you."

"Okay. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks babe. Bye."

"Bye…" Sango hung up. 'I hope he's okay.' She thought. 'I should go over there to check on him!' She then ran out and got in her car and started driving over to Miroku's house.

When Sango got there she walked into his house. (They never knocked or anything because their parents thought of them as their own children. "Miroku?" She called quietly, she didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. She heard something from his room so she walked over to his room and opened his door a little and saw Miroku making out with some other girl. Sango ran out of the house crying. She got into her car and drove home as fast as she could and went to her room and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next day she still felt really sad and a bit mad at Miroku for doing that to her. She noticed she had a text from Miroku. It told her to meet him at the park around 1 p.m. It was 10 a.m., and the park was close to her house so she had plenty of time.

Sango sat up on her bed and started thinking about what to do. 'I could call Kagome and ask her what I should do. …No I shouldn't. If I told her she would be worried about me when she goes on her trip. Plus she might tell her three friends about it and they'll tell the whole school, and I really don't need that.' Sango then knew what she was going to do. Sango made sure she looked twice as hot as she normally does and left to go meet Miroku when it was close to one.

When Sango got to the park, she saw Miroku. He waved to her and she waved back and put on a fake smile. She ran over to him and said, "So are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, much better." Miroku said smiling. He gave her some lilies. "Here for you." Sango took them, lilies were her favorite time of flower.

"So, I guess the slut you were making out with last night helped you." Sango said coldly.

"What are you talking about Sango?" Miroku asked trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you!" Sango yelled angrily at him.

"Sango…please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again." Miroku begged.

Sango sighed and sang:

_It's not time to give this one more try, I don't think so_

_Last night you said your one last lie_

_I can't let you wreck my plans_

_I'm planning to let you go_

_Oh, only one thing is true, only one thing to do_

_Time to delete you_

Sango pulled out some of their pictures together and pictures of Miroku and a lighter.

_Burning up all your pictures_

She then burned the pictures and let them fall to the ground. She pulled out some of the letters he wrote to her and ripped them.

_Tearing up all your letters_

_Ripping up all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slashing up all your tires_

_Smashing up all your flowers_

_Grabbing back all my power_

_Press the button that says, "I don't need you"_

_Delete you, oh, delete you, oh_

"Sango, please, I really do care about you. Please don't leave me." Miroku begged, but Sango continued singing.

_It's not time to say how much you care, I don't think so_

_I don't want you, I want you not there_

_I'm done, I think that the time's come_

_To bring this thing to an end_

_I think this could be goodbye_

_I think you've run out of time_

_Time to delete you_

_Burning up all your pictures_

_Tearing up all your letters_

_Ripping up all your sweaters_

Sango pulled out some of Miroku's sweaters that were ripped and gave them to him.

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slashing up all your tires_

Sango threw down the flowers he gave her and stepped on them.

_Smashing up all your flowers_

_Grabbing back all my power_

_Press the button that says, "I don't need you"_

_Delete you, oh, delete you, oh_

_All I want from you is to disappear_

_All I need from you is for you to not be here_

_I guess, it's time you got the news_

_Gonna replace you, erase you_

_Delete you, delete you_

_Oh, delete, oh delete you_

_Burning up all your pictures_

_Tearing up all your letters_

_Ripping up all your sweaters_

_This is, this is for the better_

_Slashing up all your tires_

_Smashing up all your flowers_

_Grabbing back all my power_

_Press the button that says, "I don't need you"_

_Delete you, oh, delete you_

_Oh, delete you, oh delete you_

_It's time to delete you_

_Oh, delete you_

"Have fun driving home." She said as she turned around and started walking back to her house.

:: End of Flashback::

"Wow," was all InuYasha could say after she told him what happened.

"Yeah, don't piss me off." Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding," He replied. Then a waiter came with their food. They ate and talked a little. Then they left (they don't have to pay remember?) and went where ever InuYasha wanted to go.

:: Three weeks later::

Kagome had come back a couple weeks ago and had been ignoring Sango. Sango was walking around the town looking through the windows of different stores and started to wonder why her best friend was acting like that to her. 'What did I do to her?' Sango thought. 'Hmm… maybe it's because me and InuYasha are close… nah that can't be it. Kagome… jealous? That doesn't seem likely.' Just then the three girls that were known for gossip in the school, also known as Kagome's three other best friends, walked by her and looked at her in disgust. 'What did I ever do to them?' Sango thought as she continued walking.

Later at night at Kagome's house…

Kagome heard someone knock on her door and ran down the stairs to answer it. When she opened the door she saw InuYasha standing there. "Oh, hey InuYasha! Come in." She said with a smile.

"Um, actually I need to tell you something Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome looked into his beautiful golden eyes and knew what he was going to say already. She looked away and sighed.

_It's in your eyes, feelings can't be disguised_

_Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies (lies)_

_My biggest fear is crying oceans of tears_

_I would rather you not be so sincere_

_How cold could you be?_

_What would you do if you were me?_

_I'm better off if it's a mystery_

_Cause I don't (don't) wanna know_

_If I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say (say), if it's so (if it's so)_

_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me _

_Make up some stupid story tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

Kagome looked at InuYasha and saw he looked a little sad, but his eyes didn't have the same look he used to give her. Now they just looked like he looked as her as a friend and not his girlfriend.

_Something's not right, love is nowhere in sight_

Kagome hugged InuYasha tightly.

_I'm not ready to let go, it's not time_

She then looked up at his face.

_How cruel could you be?_

_Do say it's through least not to me_

_I'm better off, leave it a mystery_

_Cause I don't (don't) wanna know_

_If I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say (say) if it's so (if it's so)_

_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me_

_Make up some stupid story tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

Kagome took a step away from InuYasha. Tears were starting to form as she looked at him.

_Don't tell me you're leaving_

_There's only so much I can take_

_It's easier if you're faking_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh whoa_

_Cause I don't (don't) wanna know_

_If I kissed your lips for the last time_

_Please don't say (say) if it's so (if it's so)_

_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_

_And do this one thing for me_

_Make up some stupid story_

_Can we keep pretending_

_This is not the ending tonight_

_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_

"Sorry Kagome, I-I think I love Sango now…" InuYasha said never taking his eyes off of Kagome. 'Damn… it looks like she's going to cry.' He thought.

"That whore!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"K-Kagome how could you say that about Sango?" InuYasha asked shocked by how she had just called Sango a whore.

"Miroku told me the day before he left that Sango had dumped him so she could steal you from me, so she could see me cry and make fun of me." Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome… Miroku cheated on Sango and Sango found out and dumped him." InuYasha said calmly.

"Oh, well why didn't see tell me then?"

"She didn't want to ruin your vacation."

"… I think she lied to you." Kagome said not wanting to be wrong.

"Kagome… she never tried anything on me, we both started hanging out because we were bored and lonely and needed someone to talk to."

"Just get out of here! Go and get together with that whore! I don't care what you do!" Kagome yelled angrily as tears started falling down her face. Before InuYasha could say anything, she slammed the door close and ran up to her room and started crying into her pillow. InuYasha walked back to his car and drove home. The whole ride back he kept thinking about Sango. 'I wonder if she has the same feelings about me.' He thought.

After Kagome got herself back together she got her phone and called one of her best friends, Eri. Once Eri answer the phone Kagome said, "InuYasha just broke up with me and it's all Sango's fault! She stole him from me!"

"What? No way! That bitch!" Eri replied and the two kept on talking about her like that for the rest of the night.

::The next day at school::

'What's with Kagome?' Sango thought. 'She's been ignoring me all day and her and her friends keep on giving me these glares. All well, its lunch time so I should just enjoy my lun-' Then Sango ran into someone. "Ow…sorry." She said and looked up and saw InuYasha.

He smirked and replied, "You better be sorry." Before she could reply he grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the stairs that lead to the roof. "Come with me." Once they got to the top he let go of her and sat on the bench that was up there. Sango sat down next to him. "I broke up with Kagome last night."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry." Sango said.

"Don't be, I'm glad I dumped her." He said.

"Oh why?" Then InuYasha told her about what happened, except about the part that he said he loved her. Sango looked shocked. "I-I can't believe Kagome would say that."

"Me either, but she did."

"Hey InuYasha, I got a plan." Sango said. Then for the rest of lunch period they talked about Sango's plan and ate their lunch.

:: After school at Ayame Café::

Kagome and her three friends walked over to Ayame Café after InuYasha had invited them there to 'apologize' for what he did. They sat down in one of the corners waiting for InuYasha to get there when the lights went dim. Some music started playing and a spotlight went on Sango, who was standing on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

_(Ha)_

_(Ha)_

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin'?_

_Whoa, Whoa,_

_Haven't seen ya 'round,_

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Don't you bring me down,_

_All that stuff about me,_

_Being with him,_

_Can't believe,_

_All the lies that you told_

_Just to ease your own soul,_

_But I'm bigger than that,_

_No, you don't have my back,_

_No, No, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Well I'm sorry,_

_That he called me,_

_And that I answered the telephone,_

_Don't be worried,_

_I'm not with him,_

_And when I go out tonight,_

_I'm going home alone,_

_Just got back from my tour,_

_I'm a mess girl for sure,_

_All I want is some fun,_

_Guess that I'd better run,_

_Hollywood sucks you in,_

_But it won't spit me out,_

_Whoa, whoa, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_

_Instead of looking into mine,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me along?_

_Don't you got somewhere to go?_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha_

Sango pointed towards Kagome's three friends, who were glaring at her, and continued singing:

_Please stop telling all your friends,_

_I'm getting sick of them,_

_Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_

_Instead of looking into mine,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_

_Don't you got somewhere to go?_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_

_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_

_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Everyone (except for Kagome and her friends) applaud. Kagome and her three friends got mad and walked out of the café. Sango smiled and took a bow and got off the stage. InuYasha met was there waiting for her. "Nice job Sango." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said and smiled back.

"Hey, um, Sango can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure anything."

"Um, w-will you go out with me?" InuYasha asked with a small blush on his face.

"Y-y-you want m-me to go out with you?" Sango asked while her face was turning a dark pink.

"Yeah, I really like you Sango. So what do you say?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Y-yes." She said.

:: A few months later::

Miroku had noticed how Sango and InuYasha got together. He was, dare he say it, jealous. He wanted Sango to be his girlfriend and hated how his ex-best friend had her. So he had invited her to go to the Ayame Café after school today, shocking she said she'd go. He decided he would win her back today. When he saw her walk in the café, the music started playing and he started to sing.

_I was thinking about her,_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, (yeah)_

_It was only just a drea_

_So I drive on back (uh)_

_Down that road (road_

_Will she come back? (uh)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (yeah)_

_It was only just a dream_

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_

_Number 1 spot, now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair,_

_My love of my life, my shawty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, (yeah)_

_It was only just a dream_

_So I drive on back (uh)_

_Down that road (yeah)_

_Will she come back? (back)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (yeah)_

_It was only just a dream_

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn_

_Trying to get my usher on but I can let it burn_

_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for _

_No more will I miss her, when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_HEY, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it everytime I'm alone_

_And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

Miroku noticed how Sango's eyes seem to soften a bit. 'Yes, it's working! As soon as I finish this song she'll be mine!' He thought. What he didn't know was that InuYasha was sitting at one of the tables getting pretty annoyed with Miroku so he got up and went to look for Ayame with a smirk on his face for what was about to happen.

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, (yeah)_

_It was only just a dream_

_So I drive on back (uh)_

_Down that road (road)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (yeah)_

_It was only just a dream_

Right as Miroku was about to sing the rest of it the music cut off and different music started playing. Then InuYasha appeared on the corner of the stage with a smile on his face and started singing.

_When he was seeing her_

_You could see he had his doubts_

_And now he's missing her_

_Because he knows he's missing out_

_Now it's haunting him_

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified_

'_Cause no one else even comes close_

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all the my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_

_Who would believe my life_

_Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

_Two years ago_

_He left all that debris (left all that debris)_

_Who would have known_

_He would leave everything I need_

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

Sango came up to the stage and stood next to InuYasha, who put an arm around her and they both looked at Miroku while he continued to sing.

_When she and I settle down you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone that I would hate to be_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

InuYasha kissed Sango and she kissed him back. When Miroku saw this he knew he didn't have a chance to be Sango's boyfriend again so he left.

:: A few years later::

Sango was sitting outside by herself looking at the stars. InuYasha saw her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing…" She said not looking at him.

"…Does it have something to do with me might being like Miroku?" He asked and she didn't answer. He sighed.

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Down, down,_

_Ooh, (ohhh) _

InuYasha stood up and brought Sango up with him.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

He started to dance with Sango and kept on singing.

_So leave it behind, cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

InuYasha pulled Sango close to him.

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me, _

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind, cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Then Koga came out from behind them and started to sing. (Which scared them both, cause they didn't know he was there)

_Even if the sky is falling down like she 'posed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degrees,_

_She cold, like over freeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_Now can I be her soldier please,_

_I'm fighting for this girl,_

_On a battlefield of love, _

_Don't it look like baby cupid sendin' arrows from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_And honestly I'm down like the economy,_

_Yeah_

InuYasha started singing again.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

"Okay you two, hurry up or we'll be late. And then Ayame will kill us." Koga said as he started walking. Sango and InuYasha followed him holding hands. They knew if they were even a minute late Ayame would kill them.

:: Flashback::

Ayame, Sango, and InuYasha were sitting at a table in Ayame Café. They were waiting for Koga to get there so they could start their practice. Shortly after Miroku had tried to win Sango back, Ayame, Koga, InuYasha, and Sango had formed a band. Koga was drums, InuYasha was guitar, Ayame was bass and Sango was the main singer.

Ayame had already closed the café and was starting to get mad. "He's two minutes late already!" Ayame yelled.

"Calm down Ayame, it's just two minutes." Sango said calmly. Just then Koga came into the café.

"Sorry I'm la-"Koga didn't get to finish his sentence, because Ayame threw a chair at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Don't be late next time!" Ayame yelled.

:: End of flashback::

They had made it on time behide the stage. "Good, you guys are on time!" Ayame said happily. "Now let's go get in our places." They nodded and went to their places on stage. Sango kind of near the front with a microphone in her hand, InuYasha to her left a few feet behide her, Ayame to her right a feet behide her too, and Koga was sitting at his drums. Sango smiled. 'I can't believe in just a couple years, we're Japan's number one band.' She thought. Then the curtain went up and it was time to start the show. Sango heard the crowd start to cheer and the music started, so she sang.

_Wake up in the morning_

_Feeling like P Diddy _

_**(Hey, what up girl?)**_

_Got my glasses_

_I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city_

_**(Let's go)**_

_Before I leave_

_Brush my teeth with a _

_Bottle of jack_

'_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes (toes)_

_Tryin' on all our clothes (clothes)_

_Boys blowin' up our phones (phones)_

_Drop toppin', playin' our favorite CDs_

_Pullin' up to the parties_

_Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, Tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, Tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Ain't got no a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now the dudes are lining up, 'Cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick 'em to the curb, unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talkin' about_

_Everybody getting crunk (crunk)_

_Boys try to touch my junk (junk)_

_Gonna smack 'em if they gettin' too drunk (drunk)_

_Now, now we going 'till they kick us out (out)_

_And the police shut us down (down)_

_Police shut us down (down)_

_Po po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, Tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, Tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound yeah you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now the party don't start 'till I walk in…_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, Tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, Tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

_Whoa, whoa, oho_

Sango and Ayame both smiled as they were about to start the next song. The music started again and Sango started singing.

_Ooh…_

_I'm not your average type of girl_

_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me _

_That sometimes they can't see_

Ayame stood in front of a microphone and started singing.

_I'm about to switch my style_

_But I will prove I can conquer anything_

_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_

Sango started singing again.

_I'll make it on my own_

_This time_

Ayame: _(Better watch me shine)_

Both:

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

'_Till I'm on top now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

Ayame:

_So get ready_

_Here I come_

_Until the job is done_

_No time to waste_

_There's nothing stopping me_

Sango:

_Oh_

_But you don't hear me though_

_So now it's time to show_

_I'll prove I'm gonna be_

_The best I can be_

Ayame:

_So from my head to toe_

_My mind body and soul_

Sango:

_I'm taking full control_

_This time_

Both:

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

'_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up_

_Until I get what's mine_

_Better check that_

_I'm about to upset_

_And I'm hot now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

Ayame:

_Bet you don't think_

_I can take it_

_But my mind and body_

_Are strong_

_Bet you don't think I can make it_

_It won't take long_

Sango:

_Bet you don't think_

_I can make it_

_But my mind and body_

_Are strong_

_Bet you don't think_

_I can make it_

_It won't take long_

_Now watch me shine…_

Ayame:

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

'_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up_

_Until I get what's mine_

_Better check that_

_I'm about to upset_

_And I'm hot now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

_Now watch me shine…_

Sango:

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

'_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up_

_Until I get what's mine_

Ayame:_ (Until I get what's mine…)_

Sango:

_Better check that_

_I'm about to upset_

_And I'm hot now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

Both:

_Watch me…_

_Watch me shine…_

_Watch me_

Sango and Ayame smiled as the crowd cheered and applaud. The rest of the concert went like this. Sango sang the most, but everyone else sang a couple of songs. Now it was the last song before the concert was over. "Okay, last song." Sango said into the microphone and a lot of awe's were heard.

"Don't awe, just come see us at our next concert!" Ayame said with a smile. Sango smiled too and started to sing.

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms, (my arms)_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe (believe)_

_We're in heaven…_

_We're in heaven!_

_Oh – thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see (see)_

_We're in heaven…_

_(We're in heaven!)_

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me,_

_There's a lot that I could say,_

_But just hold me now_

'_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see (see)_

_We're in heaven…_

_Heaven…_

_Now our dreams are coming true,_

_Through the good times and the bad,_

_I'll be standing there by you-_

_We're in heaven…_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see (see)_

_We're in heaven_

_Ah, oh_

_We're in heaven_

"Hope you guys enjoyed the concert!" Ayame said into the microphone once the song was over.

"Come to our next concert, and don't forget we're giving away autographs next week at the Ayame café." Koga said.

InuYasha normally said something right after Koga, so Sango waited a minute and when he didn't say anything, she thought maybe he was too tired or his throat hurt. Koga looked over at InuYasha and smirked. 'Coward,' He thought.

Sango was about to say good-bye to the crowd when InuYasha cut her off, "W-wait, before we go. Sango I want to ask you something." Everyone was silent. Sango was shocked and a bit annoyed at the same time. 'Couldn't it wait?' Sango thought. 'Like after the concert maybe?'

"Um, yeah sure. What is it?" Sango asked looking at InuYasha.

"Sango…" InuYasha went down on one knee and pulled out a box with a gorgeous ring in it and said, "Will you marry me?"

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! I'm so evil *does an evil laugh* lol just kidding. This is a one-shot. I'm too lazy to start another long story right now. (btw im on like page 40 right now! Yeah, never imagined it would be this long, it was supposed to be quick and short, but I guess I like this story too much. lol) Anyways, let's continue this very fluff part. **

Sango stood there shocked. A small blush was on her face. "M-marry you?" She stuttered. She completely forgot that she was on stage, at one of her concerts. Even though her and InuYasha had been dating for years now, she never thought he would ask her to marry him anytime soon.

"Yes, so will you?" InuYasha asked getting a little impatient and a little embarrassed. 'What if she says no?' He thought. 'In front of all these people, I'll be so embarrassed! Why did I let Koga talk me into this?'

Sango was still trying to recover from her shock. A few minutes passed by and no one said a word. All eyes were on Sango, waiting for her answer. "Y-yes! I will marry you." Sango said giving InuYasha a big hug, when he stood up. Lots of awe's came from the audience. After they broke from their hug, InuYasha put the ring on Sango's ring finger and smiled. She smiled back happily.

"Hope to see you guys soon! Bye, bye!" Ayame said Sango's part for her as the curtains went down.

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think, please? And should I write a sequel? It would be about Sango and InuYasha's wedding and many problems with planning it. *is already making the plot and everything* lol, I have already started soooooooooooooooooo many inu/san stories in my head. I need to start typing them up and finishing the ones I have already started. Anyways, Cutie's out!**


End file.
